Typically wet tools have had a single concentration of buffered hydrofluoric acid (BHF) plumbed to the tools. Implementation of single wafer BHF at fixed concentration leads to significant volumes of waste for most recipes on the tool. This wastes expensive single wafer tool capacity and creates significant volumes of fluoride waste. High fluoride waste with single-use buffered HF on a single wafer tool also results in decreased throughput for all HF targets. This increases operating costs, since single wafer wet tooling are very expensive to operate.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.